Criminalis
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Be the example. Protect the people. Save the day. When did those words begun to lose meaning for me? I can not answer that, because I do not own the answer. All I know, is that changes are, always, for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever felt true love? The one that sells you in all fairy tale so you, in the end, go out to find it yourself. Have you felt it? An accelerated heartbeat crumbling in your ears till it becomes painful, feel the chest to small for such big feeling, for a heart that big. Have you ever been able to feel it? Could you tell if the fairy tale spoke the truth?

No. That's the answer, no.

Even me, who has dedicated her entire life to the health of others I know, in the deepest part of my heart, that marvelous sensation is not for me. I know it well, that someone like me could never find true love as easily as others. Someone like me, who's life has always been to serve others, could I buy love in a store? Or should it be my destiny to live wishing for it? I keep asking my self day by day, what I have done so wrong that I get punished this way?

Maybe I'll never be able to know the answer, maybe…

"Blossom! Are you coming down or what?"

The quill falls from my hand to the sheets on my bed, rolls in it and finally fall to the floor. I close my eyes frustrated, reading the last word wrote in the paper, 'maybe', 'maybe', she could have called me in a different moment, in a different word.

"Coming"

I answer in a low voice, more for me than for her. I bow to pick up the quill, save it in the notebook and this one, in the box. The hidden box underneath the bed, the only way to open the box is with my touch, perfect hiding for a diary.

This is how things are: Blossom Utonium, undefeated leader of the Powerpuff Girls, suffered the greatest cheat ever. I was cheated, and everybody knew, nobody said anything though, my _friends_ knew it and they supported it, my sisters knew and they didn't say a word, not to _hurt_ my feelings. I feel like a complete dickhead. I didn't have a diary till a few days ago. When I started college, the day I changed house to improve my studies.

The day I could be a different me for better, it became the day everyone turn their backs to me.

I found my sisters in the living room, hardly smiling with a forced attitude, they know they did wrong, and they can't find a way to fix it. Bubbles is the one who suffer the most, until a few days ago, I used to trust her any teeny tiny detail of my relationship… now I'm not sure to tell her anything.

"It was about time!"

I look at Buttercup tired, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm, specially her sarcasm. She understands what I mean, and looks back, pressing her lips till they disappear in a line.

"You have to move on, ya know? It ain't the end of the world"

"I'll decide that, Buttercup, thanks. But I think I've had enough interferences in my life."

Bubbles stands up, holding her hands in the chest, it looks like she's holding her heart. This isn't me, Buttercup is the one saying mean stuff, she's the one who doesn't care how people react if they get hurt by what she says, this isn't my role to play.

"Blossy"

She says.

"Weren't you two those in hurry? Well, if you don't mind, I have to arrive early to my class."

Truth is, I changed school at the very last minute, the new one is in the zone but a little bit further, same high recommendation as the last one, in fact, I believe this is even more prestigious. Why did I change so sudden? My former boyfriend is in that college, along with the whore he cheated on me, as far as I am from them I hope I'll be able to forgive my sisters. I don't like to be mad at them. I go out side just to find the car ready to go.

Buttercup and her fanaticism for speed. She bought her self a car for our birthday, a sport model that allows her to feel the adrenaline only flying at high speed produces. Professor agreed to her whim, we're in college now, it's normal to own a car. At the beginning I felt the same emotion, I've even pictured myself showing my brand-new car to Damien… how heavy are those feelings now.

I don't wait for my sisters to reach me, I jump so I can fly, but I did it to strong, I cracked de floor. In order to arrive early I need to leave forty-three minutes before, if not, I'll be late for seconds, my school is two hours far my sisters, streets are a lot busier at this time, I did my research before we move, to avoid traffic. Fly make's it faster though, no air traffic and I'm flying lower than airplanes, it's a different state and I don't want any kind of problem with air traffic. As long I don't provoke any accident, I'll be fine.

 _C'mon Blossom, remember the plan you did last night._

Don't talk about my roots, or to mention my sister — _for now_ — and don't yell that I am the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, if news fly in Townsville, here in Kansas they go even faster. Until I'm able to look at my sisters with out feel betrayed, no one will know who I am.

I land a few feet away from school, behind some bushes, just like if I walked this way. Try to be normal.

I found my self in front school gates, I remove the hair from my face, I want a better view of this place, the students, the gardens, from the outside look way much better than the other one, all student make me feel better. Like when I take a look at the mirror, I only see greatness.

"Welcome to your first day, Noovy!"

He says as he read my identification, luckily, I only have to wear it today.

"Here you go, schedule and map of the campus, today starts the most exiting hell, ever!"

I blink surprised, the most exiting hell? Sounds like a good motivation for the semester, I keep walking, leaving behind me the guide that gave me my papers, I want to make sure I know by heart the school before my first class: quantum physics (it's not the real name though). The day the professor offers me to gave me class of Ap science — _because, obviously it wasn't enough_ — I decided that my life was there, in research and the most intense sciences. I have all the rough subjects of the career, the most difficult ones, hell yeah, this semester is going to be hell.

 _Can't wait anymore!_

"Hey, Noovy! If get lost is what you wish, keep walking, otherwise if you wish to know the school you should turn around."

I turn around toward the students that just talked to me. He looks like a lawyer, but he has the smile of an artist, I bet my bow he is in arts, could I be right?

"You're snooping, right?"

"Not at all. Do you save 'Noovys' for a living?"

"Well, if you want to go to unknow territory in health faculty, go ahead. But if you don't want to get lost in your first day, follow me, I will help you to know your way."

I stretch his hand. He has a soft skin, something peculiar in men.

"Alexander Nikolaevich"

"Blossom Utonium"

Nikolaevich? He lacks the accent to be foreign, he totally looks foreign though. Silver blond hair, purple eyes, white skin and a prince charming smile, what every girl wish. He seems not be interested in that, he keeps staring at me like he has seen a ghost.

"Utonium? _The_ daughter of professor Utonium?"

The way he ask surprises me, I know father has made some awesome discoveries in a few years, his researches has given scientist world a complete new look, I just didn't think his name could make this kind of reaction on people, I thought the will keep ignoring it. I let Alexander know that I am his daughter.

"Geez… I've been following your father's research since he made that propose of genetic modification in blood. I mean, could it truly be possible to cure diseases with just a small modification in blood? That would safe a lot of people if your father manages to made a serum.

Genetic in blood? Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with chemical X? In case this is true, what am I supposed to do about it? I know better than no one the effects of chemical X in common people, me and my sisters are hard proof of that. Our superpower came when father used the chemical he invented, a serum won't fix anything, maybe it'll gave them power to.

I clear my throat, I don't want to give the impression this is the first time I hear about that serum.

"Yeah, it'll help everyone, although I think there are a lot of years ahead until father can see the final result."

And it'll be a lot more if I can convince him not to use the chemical X.

"Are you going to give that tour, or not? I can find another guide if you don't want to."

I rest my hands in my waist, traying to give the impression of someone who doesn't wait all day.

"Sure! Follow me, the fastest way to know the school is over here."

He offers me his arm and I take it. It's so rare to see an attitude like that this days, also there is a ninety-nine percent chance he's only doing this to make a good impression, maybe that is just his personality, I'll never have the answer I wish if I don't ask the right question.

The tour started with me most important place — _according to Alexander_ — cafeteria. Point of social reunions between students of other careers, perfect place for switch environment if you don't want to hang out with all the weirdos in your class. Yeah, yeah, this is the last place I would like to be, according to my schedule, I'll be lucky if I have time to breath, I would like to see the library. But, it's not our next stop.

Alexander took me through a hallway that connects the cafeteria to the rest of the buildings, for what he says, the stairs in front of us take us to Law Faculty, an approximately four buildings complex, which include courts for practice and an auditorium. There is not just an auditorium, but a hole theatre for all club members.

During the next half hour, we walk through all the building, for those hallways that connect them, with out going down and upstairs, Alexander says it's a _secret_ only a true student know, is the best way to get to class in time.

I found all this journey truly interesting and really helpful, but I haven't heard in any moment of the laboratories, everything I have seen is where Alexander has been in all the time hi has taken his major. Which leads me to the conclusion that Alexander is in the major of program, as far as we have talked, he has mentioned all the hallways that lead faster to the computer lab.

I check my watch to see the time, I still got time till my first class. I need to know where science faculty is. I pull Alexander's arm to ask him to stop y pay me attention. He turns to me, really confused.

"Is there a problem, Bloss?"

"Everything has been really interesting till now and I know I won't get lost if I want to visit other faculties but…" He frowns. ", honestly, I'm and nuclear metaphysics student, so I would love to know where that faculty is."

He blinks surprised, close his eyes strongly to opened them and looks to the sky, laughing. He is voluble, it's easy to make him really smile. I try to hide my stupide lover girl smile.

"You don't look like a science person at all, I thought you'd be at graphic design like me" he says as he hit his chest proudly ". Now that I think it through it was the most logical thing though, knowing who your father is, you may be passion by the same things, right?"

I nod smiling. I thought it was obvious.

"Come, we're be in your zone in no time"

He doesn't offer me his arm this time, he turns left in the hallway we are in. Graphic design, I was wrong, what I thought wasn't the real motive for him to talk about the computer lab with so passion and love. I walk behind him, trying to follow his rhythm not to step on his ankle, it's what I usually do when I go out with my sisters, watching over them for nothing bad happens, or being able to stop them when they start a fight.

 _My sisters._

I wonder how they're doing in they're first day of college?

Alexander turns again to get to some stairs, now to the right, he goes upstairs in the fork and goes left, ok, to get to nerdy zone I have to go through the real maze. And me naively thinking' that there are no more turns to give. I see how deep I was in my mistake when we turn left in a long hallway full of classrooms and stairs than lead to more classrooms, the labs are just in front of me, which means, all floor above are classrooms.

The beat of my heart goes like crazy, is there is love at first sight, I've just got crushed. Sciences faculty is even more beautiful than in the other university, the one my sisters are in. I hold my chest, it hurt, seeing this magnificent creation hurts. Not even father has a lab like this.

"In love?"

"Crushed"

I whip slowly. I can't hide it, this is how it feels arrive to the place you belong.

"Now I understand why your voice sounded so soft when you talked about the computer lab"

"You can not deny love for what it is your passion!

I see the picture of him in my mind, with his hands on the pockets, trying to look like some that doesn't care.

"For me those macs are my soul, I live from them"

I close my eyes, breathing all those chemicals in the air, the clean atmosphere. A single tear falls from my eye, the joy for finally have found my place. I clean it without opening my eyes, I want this to last, as long as possible, to endure the moment. I open my eyes, taking a big breath.

"I won't deny it… I can't"

All last ten minutes before my class started, Alexander spend them with me. Walking along my side for science faculty, so I could get familiar with the hallways and secrets pass ways, of course, I couldn't avoid cheating, using my super ear to spy the classes, hear what all teachers had to say. When the bell rang, I sighed, I was too excited to attend.

"Go to class, nerdy. See you around"

He gives me a paper with his name and phone number written on it. I giggle anxious, but I cover it as fast as I can, first day and I some handsome Russian guy just flirted with me. I look at him, blushed. He smiles back, and he looks so damn hot.

"Call me"

I nod. I won't be able to speak without stutter. I'll call him when I'm home.

 _C'mon Blossom! Class has just started._

According to my schedule, my first class in the classroom 507-F, easy peasy, cross the hallway go two floors upstairs and here I am, that's the beautiful and marvelous result of seeing school before first day. I do the way just as I picture it in my mind, the classroom should be the first one I see just going upstairs, all classrooms are aligned. Bingo! There it is.

I run to the door, I'm unable to contain my self any other second. Someone else has the same thought as I, we both collide before anyone could open the door, I was so fast that when I hit that trip with my feet and go down. I don't hit the ground though, the other person holds me not to fall, my hair is all over my face, so I can't see who is it.

"Fuck… I'm sorry, I didn't see you com…"

I forgot how to talk and how to think. When I remove my hair to take a better look to my savior, my classmate. He looks surprised, like me. The last person in the entire fucking world I wanted to meet with, the same one who still has his covered in tattoos hands all over me, avoiding that my ass kisses the floor.

"Brick"

* * *

 **I do not own de powerpuff girls, they belong to Craig McCracken, I just borrow the characters to make them live crazy adventures. All the OC's that appear in this fanfic are mine. I do this for fun, and don't earn any penny for this.**

 _Hi everyone!  
_

 _K, I'm here bring in to you this little cute -not so cute- fanfic of my favorite couple, blossick. I'm a little bit nervous about this, because english is not my native tongue(?) But I wanted to give it a try on the english fandom. I've already update it in spanish (though it is esier for me), I really, really want to give it a try._

 _I know it may be some mistakes in grammar and some weird words (may be), so I'm open to suggestions about language and sinonims, also if there is something wrong with narrative or coherence you are more than free to tell me (yas, I know I have a lot to improve on my writting skils in another language)._

 _So, for not making this to long, I leave for now. I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, I'm going to sound like a youtuber but, meh. If you like it pretty please leave a review so I can know where did I made a mistake and work on that to improve (argh, I already hate my self just for being saying that a lot)._

 _See y'all in the next chapter._

 _LD._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I do everything in my power to stay calm, keep in control, my body is creating adrenaline, feeding it and preparing me for battle, same sensation I had every day for ten years, my childhood. Same adrenaline every superhero had in their bodies before they face the villain, I have the exact same sensation now, in front of the man who terrorize my life for years, the only man with red eyes, the only cold blood person I know good enough to kill and feel no remorse.

The only man who has put my world upside down in more than one sense all for his mentality, same one, who keeps his hands on my waist, staring at me, no blinking. I'm for sure, he is ready to attak, like me.

"Pinky" I frown when he says that name, he used to call me that when kids "what are you doing here, Pinky? You should be looking after your sisters" he smirks, his face is close to mine, I see pure evil in those eyes "You weren't going to be babysitter? After all, that superhero shit didn't work"

"Well, unlike you" I take a good look of his body, pretending to be cynical, and not make a big deal out of him, but the truth has to be said… this fucking bastard has worked on his body for the last three years, since he and his brothers quit high school "I decided to study, that's my thing. Instead of being around destroying families"

"I'm the one destroying families? It wasn't you the one who screwed his boyfriend's life?" I open my eyes with surprise. I can't understand how it is possible for him to know about that, he wasn't on town. I show him my disguise, I'm not the same girl I used to "That look doesn't suit you, Pinky"

"Maybe I'm tired of trying to be what other want me to be, or what it works for them. Yes, a jerk cheated on me, big deal, it's not going to stop me" I push him hitting his chest. I walk a few steps behind, staring at him, his taller than I recall, with the body covered in tattoos "Neither you and your large hands"

That have been said, I open the classroom door, not stopping to see if Brick entered or not. There's an empty chair in the middle, and that is going to be my sit for the rest of the semester, I just hope luck is on my side and don't make Brick use the chair next to me, please, send him away. I tried not to look at my classmates, the old me would, new Blossom is not going to do that. Playing with my hair, try my best not to look behind me.

I know Brick is there, I can feel him looking my back, question me, judging me, asking himself; what tragedy made miss perfect change?

I wonder that to, I'm curious to know why pain made me change like this. However, the questions running wild in my head in this moment is a totally different one, what is Brick doing here? He decided school wasn't for him. He let that clear when Mojo seduce them to join him and create the perfect plan to destroy Townsville, after that, he was never seen again.

 _I've never see him again._

The door grind when opened, teacher is here. I leave my hair and I take a good look to the front, a beautiful long legs woman and black hair sit in the desk, she looks the classroom, there is no smile on her lips, her eyes emotionless, I can't feel any emotion coming from her.

 _Maybe we can get along._

"So many of you, sweet. I want you to make teams, let's start with you, redhead in the center, those people around you are your team, congrats. Boy in the back, those girls are your team. Brown head, this in the front and those in the back are yours. Golf guy, those in left and those in the right. Get to know each other, say hi, and decided what the heck are you going to do for the final project, cause we're going to work on that the hole semester, when you decide, let me know and the class will start" first smile, and it just give me the willies. Hell, they say this semester will be hell to me, damn right it is, first day, first project.

The chairs around me turn to look at me, somehow, I made a hole to fit in between and not give the back to anyone. I see their faces, start memorizing, I'm going to see them for six months. All of them, unfortunately, Brick is here. He smiles at the girl in the team, she completely ignores him though, science woman.

.

* * *

.

Officially my first day ended. I must say, despite of that noise red Rowdy, I've enjoyed the day, I better do the same from now on, I'm making team with him in one class, but I got every class with him, seeing each other like this, makes me feel a five year old again, gives me the creeps, I'm not used to be near him again, he make my body go crazy.

After Damien I promised myself never to feel something like that ever again, new Blossom won't be overwhelmed by those teenage crazy hormones. Take a big breath in and cross my bag's belt over my chest, time to go home. Checking the clock on my wrist I control the time, I need to be in home in exactly twenty minutes if I want to have time to cook, Buttercup and Bubbles won't cook for themselves without burning the house.

"Already leaving?" I turn to see the owner of the hand resting on my shoulder, Alexander. He smiles at me, with his perfect pearly teeth… fuck! I'm doing it again "May I walk with you?"

"Actually, I've got to arrive early to cook for my sisters, maybe tomorrow, Alex."

"Let me take you, my bro is coming, on my dad's Cadillac we can take you in zip."

I'm uncappable of saying anything at the moment, I barely know the guy and he has awaken the dead butterflies on my stomach, the abandoned fabric of teenage hormones is opened again, I thought Damien had destroyed it. I hawk, trying to bring control back to me. I'm not sure if I can say a full sentence.

"I appreciate the offer, I do, but I must deny. I really have to go."

Somehow, I don't know which, I made Alex accept let me go, rolls his eyes like he has really tried his best to convince me, I didn't like that, at all. And it's not because he looks awfully hot doing it, it's because old Blossom would have fall for that. We say goodbye, while I walk in the crowd to lose from his sight, I need no find some place where I can fly without being seen.

The clouds cover the sun and there's no light, this seems to be the perfect opportunity, I fly as fast as I can to hide in the clouds, not caring if the pink light reveal something. My only concern for the moment is returning home, face my sisters and try to make peace with them, before the professor come for a visit in the weekend and finds out something is wrong.

The way back is quiet and fast, is pretty fast to travel when there's no one else, especially if I travel between the clouds when I can't be seen, I still remember my first cloudy flight, the water covering my body till I'm completely wet, like if I've been under the rain. Although the first time I was with…

 _Better not to go there, Blossom_

Softly I land on the ground, few feet away from where I departed. That rack on the floor does not make me proud, losing control cause this, an immature attitude that I couldn't keep in control. I should work on that if peace is wanted. I sigh, Butter and Bubbles should be here already, garage is closed.

"Finally, you're here!" BC comes out of the kitchen, with a half-eaten bread in her mouth "What are we going to eat?" I frown my lips, still caring my backpack, I'm all wet for flying in the clouds.

"Steak"

No matter how much I tried to say something else and not only one word, I cannot, just the thing that Butter has one only interest in food upsets me. It shouldn't though, it's my sister, I know her from the top to the bottom, she'll never change, maybe I still feel betrayed, my emotions are more sensitive than they should, just like a pathetic teenager, please, let it be just crazy hormones, just crazy hormones.

 _I hope._

Better go upstairs to change my clothes, I'm sure it's going to be odd for my sister to see me all wet. My room is in the third floor, the only one, I slip the belt of the backpack from my shoulder to the ground, hear it making that stone sound relaxes me, I don't know how, I feel a tickling in the back of my head when I star taking off my wet clothes.

A few seconds later I spin around looking at my back, hoping to find someone there, there's no one, of course. However, scratch my neck, taking away that sensation off, I do not like it, I don't like that nasty tickling, reminds me to those days in the past, days much happier than now.

 _Remain in the present, Blossom._

I finish changing, hurrying to get back to the kitchen, what should I cook besides steak? Burgers is a good choice, I know Butter won't full only with meat, a hundred percent sure. Oh well, steak need it's time to cook, I could order a pizza to, that is going to full my sister's stomach for sure, as always, Butter is who worries me the most, Bubbles has an oddly obsession with having a perfect body, she's taking everything to the life-threatening point, she's barely eaten these days.

Take off the smock and tie the laces across my body, I should order pizza first, so the steak can be ready by the time pizza is here, while I wait for the telephone operator to answer — _with her particular full or rage voice_ —, I may not be the only one making a phone call, everyone who has to answer the phone all day long probably has the exact same reaction. Trying my best to be nice while I call, two large pizzas, peperoni and a vegie one, if I'm not wrong is the one with black olives. The girl on the other side write my address and then hang up.

 _She should really hate her life, she didn't say 'have a nice day'._

I turn the stove on y put the fry on, steak have been out the fridge all day, if know my sisters, and I do, they wouldn't take them for their good will. I had to it myself to be able to cook with no further problems.

Forty-five minutes later, table is already set to eat, the only thing missing is pizza to call my sisters. It must be my luck, finally changing, because when I finished hanging up the smock in its place when the doorbell rings, here it is the final dish. I fly up to my room looking for my wallet, fly is fastest than running, I'm it's not a lot. They ring for the second time.

"Coming!" I hurry to open the door, well, that's a holy good service. When I open, I feel my luck die. Shit… this is definitely not my day.

"Bloss— som" bite my tongue for say nothing, it's pretty bad that Brick goes to the same school as me, but him being the pizza guy is the worst, I scratch my forehead in a pity try for not make a bad face "It's $24.90 for the pizzas".

It doesn't surprise me that he doesn't want me to see me too much, I give him thirty-five bucks, it's a lot of tip that no one would ever give, I'm afraid I won't be able to take away that habit of giving more than necessary.

"You know you don't need—"

"Take the money and leave, please"

Common, try to be nice with someone I haven't been with for several years is a true challenge, especially if we used to fight every single time we see each other in high school, because, clearly he, the leader of the Rowdy, and I, leader of the PowerPuff were born to hate each other. Nature said so, and our parents.

Judging by the face he makes when the money is his hand, this has become the most awkward moment ever, he uncovers his head, with no cap covering it, I can tell how similar we are, red hair, same long, no one would ever believe we're two different people. He uses his inseparable cap again I save the money, unconsciously, he allows me to admire all his tattoos, I can only identify a tiger.

"Have a good meal" he turns back y go to his bike. For some reason, I can't go inside until he has vanished form the street.

"Dinner is ready!" I yell at the inside, calling my sisters, the sooner we eat, the sooner I can go back to my room and check if the chat for our project is done. Butter is already on the table by the time I close the door. Hitting the table with the fork and knife.

She knows how much I hate that, as if feeding her was my responsibility. Frown my brow, living the pizza on the table, steaks are already there, so as the plates and glasses. Even though, she's acting like if there's nothing to eat.

"Keep doing it, and you'll cook the rest of the month" I point at her furious, she stops what she's doing. We all three know how bad her cooking skills are, if I want her to stop being childish, I'm willing to let her cook.

"Sorry, Bloss, it was a joke"

.

* * *

.

The plan was go upstairs in the moments dinner was over, so I could focus on homework, but instead, I went for a bath, a long and well-deserved bath. The first days was twice awful as I imagined. A long and calming bath was just what I needed to relax and get my mind in place to focus on my homework, now that I've made some space for it.

The screen of my phone says I have at least, three-hundred messages, all from a chat named _NitroTeam_ , my team for the project of physics, I suppose, oh well, it takes me a while to read them all, figure it out what they have wanted to tell with so many words. When I open de chat, first thing I see, all six numbers added, Brick is among them.

I sigh leaving the towel on my shoulders. I lay down in a comfortable position to start reading, the first ones are nothing but pointless discussion about who is who, Brick limited to said nothing, almost at the end of the chat, there is something interesting, ' _what are we going to do?_ '' that's when everything gets thrilling, each and every one of them shooting ideas about what we could make, this is the topic right now. Personally, make my first appearance in the chat.

 _ **Bloss:**_ _I like Jay's idea, it has none relation to class, but it some passionate project, a galaxy inside a water tank, using metal to make colors and give movement, it's an ok, from me._

 _ **Alice:**_ _Told ya! With you makes four of us supporting it. The other two who said no lose, majority wins._

 _ **Kyle:**_ _it has none relation to class! Teacher is definitely going to kick our ass and say no._

 _ **Alice:**_ _B said yes, J is the father of this idea, as a team, we have to support each other, end of discussion._

B, J? Wow, someone hasta funny way to call people, besides that personality of hers, effusive and bossy, we may get a log, Alice and me.

We keep talking, mostly about the project, for the next ten minutes it's all we talk about, after that Alice switches the subject to something less serious, from how nasty the food in the snack bar in front the school was, till the weather we prefer the most, Brick joined us at some point, it's hard to say it but… I like talking with him like this.

Night caught us, we went to bed one by one.

 _For some reason, I do not know which_ —maybe I don't want to— _I feel how my body falls heavy in a soft place. Just like if I was flying among the clouds again, laying in them for a nap, knowing that someone is going to come and wake me._

 _It's just that I'm not in a cloud, or in the ground, I'm resting in wide blue sea, the same one separating Townsville from monster Island, the same one I was so eager to protect day by day during my childhood. Today, is nothing more than a soft enormous bed, caring me. Sun rays warm my skin kindly, a touch that feels like if somebody was caressing my cheek…_

" _Wake, wake, sleeping beauty."_

I jump in the bed.

Searching my chest, I try to make sure my heart beat is steady, I'm unable to count more than three one after the other, as if my heart was about to explode for the speed of the beating, I try my best to calm down and breathe. Destroy than terrifying sensation of panic, sensation of not knowing what is coming next, some awful sensation I want to eliminate from my body for good.

 _It was just a dream, just a dream_.

Tousle my hair when my hand walks along my head, I'm sweating like a locust when boiling, for just being a dream, affected me more than I can admit, it felt so real.

I better get ready for school, otherwise it's going to be late for school. Cheers Blossom, now or never. I kick the bed sheets and jump away from the bed, if I do it different, I will never be separated from that pathetic emotional crisis, well, time to make breakfast. Cooking has always helped me to feel calm. Nothing to heavy or to light, Bubbles is not going to even take a look if she sees meat, and Butter is going to eat until the house is empty of food, why do a put so much effort is something they won't enjoy?

Best breakfast you're going to see in the united states, bacon and eggs accompanied with black coffee. At least, for me.

"Is that all the breakfast, Blossy?" the mug stops its way to my mouth in the middle. I look at Bubbles and then leave the mug on the table, I smirk mischievous, when I speak, my voice is soft and warm. Peace is only made if you want to.

"Is breakfast for me, at least" her blond brows frown "Were you going to eat eggs and bacon? As long as I know, your diet doesn't allow proteins" take a drink from my coffee, enjoying the bitter and sweet taste.

I'm unable to understand what she says, I can only see her lips moving and her hand gesticulating, somehow, she's trying to say something to me. Seconds after Bubbles surrender, goes to the kitchen, Buttercup hasn't come down, showing her incontrollable hair all spiky pointing everywhere, I've always thought that it looks like if a cow had licked it.

Scratching her head as she used to, she falls on an empty chair, she could not look scruffier even if she tries, well, actually she can, at least she's wearing panties for breakfast. She stays like that a few more minutes until she's able to fully open her eyes, looking the table for food.

"Does this mean I can eat meat from the freezer?" I pick up the phone when rings next to my plate "Blossom?"

"As long as you don't come whiling you have stomach ache, be my guest"

Who could send me a text at this time? Unlock the screen wasn't enough, I don't recognize the number, the message is even weirder, they're not logical words they're just… first letter of each is in capital, reading just the first one the true message comes to light:

 _Can we talk?_

The answer is no. No matter who send it, I'm giving it the chance to talk, I'll just pretend nothing happened, delete from messages, nothing happened. When my phone is again on the table, Bubbles comes in showing a bowl of fruit cocktail, Butter, against all odds, cooked the meat. Burn, is the right verb.

She ears point for trying.

"Buon appetito!" she says before starts. Well, three of the six pieces of meat are bitten on one side, so she _tried_ to eat it raw just to check if the taste was good.

Some things never change.

I stabbed the bacon with the fork and eat it. My phone keeps ringing and I ignore it. Right now, breakfast is main priority not those encrypted messages, BC is the only one who notes the phone dancing all around the table, she upswing one brow looking at me. Turn my eyes to her trying to look unexpressive, but that freaking brow makes me talk.

"What? I'm not answering, I'm eating"

She shrugs. Make peace is not as easy as I thought.

Once I finished breakfast I pick up my plates and do the dishes, I rather do it now than when I arrived from school, when is going to be more dishes.

Time to dress and take my backpack, I want to take de bus today, so I better hurry.

"Blossy!" I spin around my heels watching at Bubbles. She stands looking back "Rowdys are in town, we saw Boomer and Butch in the school yard, Brick may be with them.

That can't be possible, he goes to school with me and he is in all my classes. We're a team in one project for the hole semester, which means I'm going to see his ugly face all day long.

That's what I want to say though. Truly is hard to speak the truth when the words are stuck in my troth, incapable of pronounce them, a part of me wants to try it, knowing what it feels like to own a secret, you and no one else.

"That is bad luck, I can tell I haven't seen Brick not even in a paint for years" now I get it, how they were able to hide from me the obvious, when you're the only one who knows the truth, it's easier to lie "Thanks for telling me Bubby, we better be alert"

Her cheeks colored red when I called her by that nickname, the same one I invented for her year ago, after Boomer cut her ponytail in order to win a bet with his brothers, in that day and not after, Bubbles became closer to me. The day I faced those darker fakers defend my sister, of course, I did it for anyone, but it was different with her.

Bubbles had taken a draw for the art class exposition, but the teacher rejected it for not being appropriate for the theme, of course, we were nine years old back then and the whole thing was about sexuality in the teenagers, of course Bubble's smiling flowers wasn't going to be in the exposition, even though the teacher explain it to her in the nicest way, none of us could avoid Bubbles from crying for hours.

It took me a lot finding her to make her stop whining and convince her to get out of her hiding spot, for Boomer could use his ray vision to fry one of the tails, I can yet hear in the back of my head those sneaky laugh of his brothers, those weevils of Butch, and Brick's cold, cynical and raucous laughter, if I close my eyes, I know I can hear them.

It was after I freeze their feet to the ground with my ice breathing I took Bubbles away, so I could comfort her, _Bubby_ was the name I use to make her stop, she liked it I ask me — _made me_ — call her Bubby.

"There's something wrong, Bloss?"

"Not at all. I'm going up, need to get ready for school"

.

* * *

.

I think I can understand why people hate public transport that much, there's to many people pushing their heavy massive bags against everyone, for not mentioning those that hit you with the elbow and don't care a bit, feet walking all over yours, definitely no one here knows how to say 'excuse me' or 'sorry', besides… you'll never know how _long_ they haven't bath. There's a nasty smell bothering me for minutes, I just don't know where it is from.

Thank god I have a sit, it will be the worst if I had to stand up and allow someone to walk all over me. Or maybe something worst. The good thing is in two more stations I go down. After that I'll walk a few blocks to finally arrive at my beautiful, gorgeous school. The one that is so perfect to me as I am to her.

I struggle to get on my feet and asking nicely I manage to get to the door, in the moment the bus stops in the halt, I jump when I see the doors open, last time I do this shit. Tomorrow is fly again.

"B!" I didn't got time to turn when a couple of arms fell on my shoulders and then the whole person was over my body. The girl rubbing her cheek with mine was hugging me "I knew you didn't see me on the bus, so I decided to wait until we both get off to talk to you, let's go together, we share every single class, remember?"

Frown my lips before I could say her name "Alice, right?" she winks at me, making the peace sign with her finger.

"Same one! I sow you since you bump up on the bus, but I didn't remember your name, so I made a full list of all people I knew yesterday and among them was your phone number, from chat in _whats_ , so simplifying you are B, the girl who supported the project and gave us the victory" I want to ask, but she shut me raising her hand in front of my face "Photographic memory, there's nothing I do not recall when I see it. That's how I get to your name." I smile back.

"So, if I'm B you'll be A, according to your name reduction.

"I love it!" she hugs be again. Stepping on her tip toes to match my height, which means she's really shot if I'm taller "Let's go then, I want to meet the new teacher."

* * *

 **I'm back with the next chapter of this fanfic. I want to thank from the bottom of my heart to those who have given an oportunity to this fic, and to those that left a review. It really makes happy that you have enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the second as well (or maybe more) than the first.**

 **I've introduced new characters to the story, hopefully you find them nice, of course they won't steal the show to the cannon's, but they fullfil their rol, good ambientation for the plot.**

 **And again, sorry for the mistakes in grammar, I do my best to improve, but it may take me a while to get used to english in this particular situation. In the other hand, I was thinkin' (if it possible for me) to update every two weeks, it depends on how I'm going with school and homework and stuff, besides, I hope soon I will be able to start my social service, but definitly, even I have two hours to sleep the day before, I will do my besto to update every two weeks.**

 **That have been said, I retire for the moment. It's thursday so it makes sense when I say 'enjoy your weeken and remember fokes, don't drive if you drink' that's sound like a mother, though, so I'm just gonna say, enjoy and don't suffer, it's almost friday (?).**

 **LD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've think of me has the popular girl. It is true that I have always been someone's plot point in a conversation, even though it wasn't the right one, or the logical one. If there is one reason why people never stopped talking about me, is because I was the one that saved their asses, if it wasn't for me, they would have fails school. If I haven't asked the teachers to give them a second chance for literally everything, half of the people that talk about me would have failed.

 _If it weren't for me._

Something I have decided won't happen now. I won't let anybody depend of me to survive school. Friends, as many as I can handle. Admirer, non. The bad experience had thought me the damage they can make in me and, honestly, I feel really odd when someone do stuff they shouldn't just to be fun of me, I feel Princess Morebucks when they do that.

"Earth calling B!" Alice waves a hand in front my eyes.

Quickly blink to get out of my trance. Alice's blue eyes stare at me, below her book, leaning over the table. Keeps staring and I feel the need not to blink and lose against her. I lose at the end though. Rub my eyes trying to make them wet again.

"Victory! Three out three, that makes me queen of staring"

"Anybody care to explain?"

Put my hands down, laying my back on the chair. With a leg over the table I stretch it against my chest, lab classes start today, but we can't go until the maintenance is over, in other words, free period. Alice said it will be nice to make a tour around the campus, get to know it and try to guess which all the degrees. I wasn't able to say no, since we met on the bus she didn't take off, also each and every one of my classes are with her, so as Brick.

Who, hasn't delighted us today, I like to call it a nice karma day. The other two boys in the team joined us moments later, I only share to classes with them, it's curious now that I think about it, considering I see the rest of them like, a lot.

Jason was first, we met him after knowing there was no class today, he came over and shyly waved his hand to say hi, thanking him for supporting the idea, Alice clapped — _hit_ — his shoulder to make him know she fell in love with the idea. Then he sat with us in the library and joined the disgraceful stuff you lived in high school and now you can laugh.

It did surprise us to know that Jason was a bullying victim, as a result, he spend the rest of high school at home, with private teachers, almost everyone from the college, that's why he wanted to come here. He doesn't give the look of teenage abuse, he's really good talking to other and cero problems to make friends. Maybe house school helped.

Kyle arrived a few minutes ago, when the library was full, and we moved to the cafeteria. Actually, we invaded his table, he looked so fun with his nose stock in his laptop. He didn't look at us when we sat, he look at us because Alice closed the screen over his fingers. He growled and swore until he named all the saints he knew. After that took a deep breath and pull up the screen again, going back to his business. He joins at times to the conversations, not all the time.

"Alice wanted to prove nobody wins her at staring" Jason seems to have red eyes "She took us by surprise and stare at us just like that"

Only Kyle looks unsettled by the confrontation.

"I wanted to prove I'm invincible" she looks at me resting her cheek on the knuckles "What where you thinking, B? You looked far away from here"

I look to a different point, avoiding that question, I could lie, say something never happened and not having an awkward moment… but eventually she will ask again y won't be able to lie again.

"I… was thinking in something that happened in high school" I shrug trying to make it look less important. I really don't care, it's not the memory what it bothers me, is the people in it.

"Is Brick in it?" the cup falls from my hands. Jason and Kyle look at us, waiting for the big secret behind the pale tone of my skin and the agitation of my heart. Well, I want to get near that answer to.

"What you mean?"

I try to look normal, which is impossible when the cup has fell from the table and split those three drops of soda. I can't pretend it's no big deal, I do not have a distraction.

"Seriously?" she rises and eyebrow. That blond eyebrow that is easily confused with her skin. "Well, it's not a state secret that you two have met before, I'm not stupid, B, I can notice these things. You do not act like someone who just met" she gives me her inquisitive look, like if she was able to uncover all my secrets. "I realized yesterday, thanks to that nasty tension between you. You should try a little bit harder, even though you didn't look at him not once, he _never_ took his eyes away from you. During all five classes yesterday, to any word spoke by him, no matter what stupid thing was or how clever, you rolled your eyes and sighted felling on the chair, which, if you ask me, is what someone would do with a _friend_ , exactly what you did all day long. And I'm not saying of those moments when we changed classroom, always looking above your shoulder to make sure he wasn't back there, and when he was, you growled and press the bridge of your nose, so I assumed and looking at the evidence in front of my face, you two have met before, and you had some fight or something, that's why you keep that face that prays he is not near you"

Speechless.

While I try to process all that information in my brain, she has quietly stand up and went to the bending machine for another drink.

Did I really be that predictable? Haven't I try my best pretending I've never met that guy? No, apparently no.

Nothing that I did to avoid people to suspect anything worked… unless she is the only one that came to that conclusion, she just said it, she looks at any teeny tiny detail, maybe she's just know how to look at people, no more. Worry for a sleepy volcano is the same thing that win a fight against a hurricane, there's to many things to handle.

Alice returns to the table a few seconds later, living a coke in front of me, smiles at me and she sits. Odd. First she goes and tell all that true bullshit and then brings me a soda, what is wrong with her?

"So?" blinks innocently. She won't be happy unless I say something.

 _Let's get it over with._

"We went to school together, he was a pain in the ass for everyone, I thought I finally was free when he disappeared."

Take a drink of the coke, not caring of the nasty sensation of gas going through my throat, I just want to focus on something different. Now I understand how a doomed man feels, the interrogation about all the things you did is awkward and makes me feel stress.

"C'mon chug!" someone hits my back. I cough when the liquid runs all over my lungs and I have to get it out before I choke. Hold my chest with one hand, does dying feel like this?

Alice passes me a servilleta to clean myself, her eyes are looking at my back.

"What the fuck?" I yell furious. I turn hoping to find Brick behind me, deep down in me I know, he is the same fucking brat he used to be, the same jerk.

The eyes smiling at me aren't red. Those are violet.

It's not Brick the one that hit my back. Is Alexander.

I drop my jaw when I see him. I cover my mouth trying to content the inevitable smirk on my face. I laugh, unable to contain it anymore, in a matter of seconds my stomach stars hurting and there are tears on my eyes. I hear more laughs next to mine, I wonder if its contagious, or I just look ridiculous.

Alexander's hands hold my tightly by the shoulder and shake me until I'm able to breathe again. I use his arms to keep myself together, resting my forehead on his chest, taking big inhalations, my lungs hurt for the effort.

"You okay?" I give him a big thumb up. Yergo my back and shake my head, I need my thoughts to get back to place, to be Blossom again. Controlling my breathing, I feel my face hot, it must be for laughing like that.

"Yeah, sorry, I spoke without thinking and I… I'm going to shut up or we'll be in the same lame scene again."

"You're not going to introduces us, B?"

I clear my throat. I sit once again and make Alexander a sign to take sit next to me, he takes it and rises a hand to say hi. Alice is the only one that seems comfortable in this situation, Jason and Kyle keep staring at him, trying to find any detail failure in him, it may be only my imagination though.

"Alex, this are Jason, Kyle and Alice, team mates in one of my classes, and Alice is with me all the time, guys, Alexander, graphic designer.

I've never thought an awkward and embarrassing moment could turn into a nicer and calmer one. It only took a few minutes to Kyle to start a conversation with Alex, apparently, what got him so focused on his laptop was an online game, I don't even want to know the name, the probabilities for me to feel attracted and get obsessed with it, are freaking high.

 _Really obsessed._

Just what I need for not ask what the hell are they doing, I'll better keep up my chat with Alice and Jason, those embarrassing memories of high school that now are funny. Alice, by all means possible, tries to make talk about my former 'friendship' with Brick, Jason takes pity on me and changes the subject, back to the tank galaxy project, even though Kyle and Brick aren't here to follow us.

The cafeteria slowly begins to get empty, Jason and Kyle say goodbye after a few minutes to get to class, they are like Alice and me, all classes together. I'm forty percent sure Alexander is going to say he has to leave to and get back to class, I don't want to, I like to be with him.

 _Fuck, I'm doing it again._

Well shit! I like him, yes, I am willing to be old Blossom if I have a chance to spend more time with him.

"What lessons have you had today, Alex?" I shake the chips to spread them on the table, Alexander takes one and eat it, when he does that, he smiles, making a dimple appears on his cheek, I think that's hot on a man.

"I've been out all day, there's a project I need to deliver, and I decided to work in it" he smiles wide, destroying the chip between his teeth.

"Project of what?" Alice joins him on the assault to the chips.

"I started freelance a few years ago, I was in need, so I thought it will be a good idea to gain experience and that shit. One think took to another, anyway, Coco Chanel is launching a new perfume and I was hired to do the advertising. So, I've been all freaking day in an interview with the bosses.

The chip I intended to eat next falls from my hands. I can clearly hear Alice's brain working as hard as it can, trying to get the logical explanation. When I turn at her searching her reaction, is exactly the same as I have.

Shakes her head a couple of time before she clears her throat and rolls her hair behind her ear. Moves away the chips with one hand, putting them back on the bag and saves it on her back, lays her elbows on the table and bows to get closer to Alex's face. Who steps back in the chair until he can't go further.

"What?"

He asks barely.

"Coco Chanel? As _the_ Coco Chanel?"

He nods, holding to the chair, he looks really worried of what Alice could do. I am as well, she might be nothing more than just a human with the height of a gnome, but I know what humans are capable of, that's why I think she could hurt him.

"Yes, the company. The French branch to be specific. Why?"

My body reacts for instinct, I jump from my sit holding Alice by her waist. The chair makes echo when it hits the floor, just like Alice's growls, trying to get free, she stretches her arms to Alexander, without reaching him.

"Alice for the love of god, calm down!"

"She's always like this?" I try to smile back to Alexa. He asked while was trying to hide his laugh, Alice attitude is no different from a kid when the parents say no racing car for your birthday.

"I'm not sure, I have two days since I know her."

He frowns shaking his head, I see that same gesture in my sister, in Buttercup, before she rises her hand and give me the finger.

"All right" he relaxes his body and change his position in the chair. Alice stops the struggle, she agrees to calm to.

Is complicated to say she's not going to attack again, just for safety, I sit next to her, that way I'll be able to avoid any catastrophe. Takes a big breath in, and coughs. She those that every time before speaking, I can tell.

"Sorry, is just that I'm addict to Coco Chanel product. Please, continue"

Half an hour later, Alexander explained us what his job consisted in, he wasn't clear in the specific mean of the word, he has a privacy contract and, until the campaign in done, he can't say anything to anyone. A truly waste if you ask me, if I was in that situation it'll be impossible for me to shut up, I will be that friend that allows to pre-order, or that tells you when the big sales starts, so you can buy before its out.

Anyway, it's me.

Fifteen minutes after two, Alex rises in a hurry and says goodbye, he's really cold with Alice, only shaking his hand. But, he wasn't with me, no sir, he kisses my cheek and gives _the_ smile, then he goes to wherever his needed.

I can't believe it just happened.

 _It really happened._

While I'm trying to comprehend the situation, knowing my cheeks are burning so hot you could fry and egg in them, Alice is staring at me, her jaw touching the floor and her eyes wide open. I see thing in slow motion, just two seconds ago, Alex was sit in front of me and then, he was kissing my cheek.

I would love to stay like that, all day, but Alice seems to have different plans.

"Hey! I know you'd rather think in that Greek god all day, but your drooling, girl"

I cover my face, hoping to find a clear path of slime, but there's nothing. Expect Alice's loud laugh, sure, super funny, lets bully the love girl, well, I can't complain, I do the same thing.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're hilarious, Alice"

"I am"

 **==== • • • ====**

I hold my breath falling at the tub. Since my relationship with Damien ended, I tend to think better under water, maybe is for those thousand times I submerged in the ocean, avoiding everyone's look, specially dad's and my sister's. I swam the deepest I could handle, and I stayed there. Until the water pression what too hard for my lungs that I needed to breathe again.

I spend my first week in water. I skipped classes to venting, in the deepest of the ocean, no one could see me cry.

I do it again because it relaxes me, water helps me clear my head. For now, my main priority is my team project, Alice and I agree to meet tomorrow with the team and start planning our strategies, buying the tank is essential, next priority is what the heck are we going to do to make it look like a freaking galaxy.

I need to focus all my energy in being less obvious. I don't want to people think I am related to Brick, not him or his brothers, which I haven't seen so far.

"Blossom, someone's on the phone!" I get my head of the water. Phone? That's curious, I haven't give my phone to anyone, not even Alice. Who it may be?

I cover my body with a towel when I go out the bathroom, pick up the speaking after I sit on my bed.

"Hello?" there's a silence in the other side "Who is this?" I try to hear with super hearing, whatever it is, I can hear it if a focus "Ok, funny, I'm going to hang up"

"For how long you have a tattoo on you back, Blossom?"

In that moment I turn to the window, hoping to find the person on the phone there, there's no one. My heart trembles, I hold my chest to make sure, to verify it is bumping like hell.

"Nice joke, who is this?" I managed to control my voice not to scream. Last thing in my plans, make my sisters notices something's wrong.

I better do something.

Jump away from my bed and go to the window, I close the curtains, whoever it is on the phone, I can handle the situations if they can't see me, no matter how much he has seen whatever he wants of me.

"I like your tattoo, doll"

Then hang up.

The same way the call started, it ended, leaving in me some weird weakness, vulnerability, I guess. Is the first time, it is true that in the past my sisters and I have been victims of people that hated us and wanted us to die, it has never been like this. Since I can remember, I was what society want me to be.

I have never felt so… scared.

My phone shakes, and I turn scared, it's not ok, to feel so week, not being able to control my actions. I must see, I need to know what's happening, if it's someone I know, I make him pay for make known the fear and be uncertain, that awful feeling of those girls that have been stalked.

The only crime I've never been able to stop. Ever.

* * *

 _I didn't remember today was Criminalis day, until the alarm on my phone told me (yes, I have an alarm), so I realized that I haven't finnish the translate of the chapter, and that was the first thing I did when arrived home._

 _Well, despite the totally loosenesss day, sitting to write actually cheared me up, it always chears me when I write, is what I love the most, tho. Since the begining, this has been one of the chapter I was mor eaguer to publish, because is the main clue to the whole plot *laught wickedly*_

 _And no, I won't show Blossom's tattoo if anyone was curious (?)_

 _This time Brick didn't show up not even a little, that is sad beacause I like that readhead boy, oh well, we'll know something from him in the next one, don't suffer. Until next chapter._

 _LD._


	4. Tag you're it

**Today there's a song as a soundtrack, it's "Tag you're it" from Melanie Martinez. You have to give it play when Blossom wakes up from her dream.**

* * *

 **Tag you're it**

The hardest thing was to sleep all night long.

After that call there was an emptiness feeling in my stomach, I ate pretty much at dinner, hoping the void to vanish. Buttercup took it as a personal challenge, for each plate that I had, she served her three more, just so she could keep the image of boyish girl eating three times her weight and not getting fat.

Or maybe it was just me.

I really try my best to look normal during dinner, when Bubbles asked why I was eating so much the only thing that came to my mind was that I had a rough day. Also them, for what they said. The Rowdys where giving troubles, but the kind of we're used to, more human and soft. I lost so many details thinking about the weirdo that could have call me to say that, I guess it had something to do with football or so.

Something like that. Butter seemed really upset about it, and it totally didn't help that I wasn't paying any attention and was just eating. Any who, I slept only two of my nine hours. Each time I closed my eyes I had these feeling of someone standing right in front of me, watching me sleep, it was like a tickling in the back of my neck when closing my eyes. I don't wear pajamas, I get to hot overnight, however, yesterday I did. I hate that sensation of chase. I hate it, 'cause there's nothing I can do to erase it.

Fuck.

I'm shaking again, when I remember it I start shaking like a fucking jelly. And I call myself leader of the Powerpuff Girls? There's a lot to boast. One stupid phone call at sunset and one stupid comment about my body makes me nervous, like if I hadn't spent years of my life to fight against evil, as if all those times I faces Him along with my sisters never happened. How is it possible than humans can make me feel so afraid?

That's the scary thing.

"B? Why do I feel this is usual in you?" rise my eyes to Alice. It's different from yesterday in the cafeteria, now she's wearing a pair of protective glasses and her hair in a messy bow. Though, there's small differences, she's staring at me, no blinking.

"Maybe because it _is_ usual in me, I use to go to my mental palace when I'm thinking, is the only way I really get to focus" she frowns her lips.

Alice is a very complicated person to understand, today is officially the third day since we know each other, and I can't read her, all the opposite with Kyle and Jason. Kyle is a _geek_ in all the meaning of the word, his phone and laptop are full of online games, comics, manga, all in his devices yells 'I'm a comic nerd!'. And he's proud of it, it's ok I guess, the thing that makes him different is his clothes, he always dresses very… normal, I mean, hoody, jacket over hoody, wasted jeans, black converse, well, normal.

Jason, by the way, he looks like someone he definitely it's not. All of his clothes seems to be rescued from the bottom of the dirty clothes pot, always wrinkled, with stained of suspicious substances and suspicious colors, boots or tennis, worn of dirty, but everything within black and blue. Unfortunately, he has never been introduced to a hair brush, he's always wearing wool hats to hide his messy hair, which, by the way, look amazing in him, and he doesn't wear any coat unless we're going out, he's allergic to sun so he needs a sweater, or he will never wear them. So, here comes the funny thing, he's gay.

One will think he is the dominant gay, judging by his look, well, hell no! He _is_ the passive gay, not even Alice could figure that out, she also thought he was the dominant when arrived this morning holding his boyfriend's hand, but no, also he isn't the masculine one, he's the girly one! It was a total shock when we figure it out after we saw him saying goodbye to his boyfriend and go to class. Just because it has been clarified that he is not available, I bet all girls in class — _the other three besides Alice and me_ — will be chasing him.

"Are you quoting Sherlock, B?" Alice makes a funny voice when ask. Yes, yes I did. I just quote Sherlock Holmes and I regret nothing, specially 'cause she understand me.

"I think it's not bad" Kyle rises his protective glasses to clean his own glasses. "As mad scientist we plan to be some day, isolate from other sound logic to think, I do that all do the time before I monolog in a role play"

Jason rolls his eyes, moving his hands pretending be Kyle while talking. He looks at him over his back to rebuke him, three days has passed and it's obvious we get along perfectly, Alice and I are the perfect match, she analyzes everything I do and the others as well, that's how she figures it out our personality, I look at the details, clothes and what they say.

Kyle and Jason do the same, even though they wait for the moment for bully each other, man friendship I guess.

"Does anyone know when will see Brick's ugly ass? It's almost eleven, we have to buy the tank" Jason looks at his clock for the millionth time.

I'm glad to know I'm not the only one losing patience because that slacker isn't showing up. I bet I know was he isn't here, he got entertained with some girl and forgot he has responsibilities, I wouldn't be surprise. You cannot change someone just like that.

"Lend me your phone, B. I call dad this morning" Alice takes my bag to get my phone. We may be creating a close circuit in electronic class, apparently that's not enough to make Brick move is lazy ass to school. "Alice, in fact, but since you picked up, you have two minutes to get your ugly fat lazy ass to class, or the tank runs by your pocket"

I know him, he won't be here.

Any who, _carpe diem_ , my world won't stop for guys like him, or the hole class, which doesn't seem to be as good as us, not everyone can be us when it's about friendship, although everyone is already sick with college disease, baggy eyes, fatigue, stress, fights, mostly fights. Why college makes everyone crazy? Bubbles and buttercup look tired as well. It doesn't surprise from Butter, she is too lazy for school. Bubbles, in the other hand, she's more studious, hard to believe she's already in trouble with homework.

"Bloody hell, that bastard made it."

Turn of the soldering iron I was using. Look at him, he looks like someone who has just awaken a few minutes ago, his hair is barely holding by a headband hiding it underneath his cap. For Townsville villagers Brick's hairstyle is old tale. Cap and a ponytail, we all know that. The back hanging of his arm, he came running has fast as he could not to give any freaking penny. He is Brick all the way, jeans at the waist, torn legs, dirty convers and… a pathetic sleeveless t-shirt.

' _I'll fuck the world with my dik'_

Wise words, he's trying his best to give a message, the one that says he use the wrong head to think. A true scream for attention, his covered in tattoo arms doesn't work, he need to be the handsome guy in school, he needs all the girls kneel before him.

He slides in the benches at us, in the opposite corner of the lab, by the way, the corner then feet away from the door. Yes, the worst place to sit if your late, like this dick head. I can't tell if he hits someone or not, I need to weld the cord to make the circuit run. I better finish it for today.

"You, bloody stingy, you ran all this way for not paying, right?" Alice growls like a truly monster, when Brick sits next to her.

"Do you think you worth my money? No, I wouldn't give a penny for you"

Fuck!

I just turn to pieces a good soldering iron, because of him. I swear all classroom — _and mates in the table_ — turn their heads to me, the crack was louder enough for everyone to hear it, I can't explain that, there's nothing I can say.

Point for me, it was my freaking soldering iron, now I need a new one. That's bad point, fuck.

"Are a savage too now, Pinky?"

"Shut your mouth, Him!" didn't miss this kind of discussion. I really didn't miss all those pathetic and impulsive argues I used to have with him, everything always has to roll around him, always, if dick head Brick Him ain't center of attention he makes him, it discusses me how far his ego can get. I curse the day you were born.

Enough drama for one morning. I need to get out of here, breath fresh air and clear my mind, the last thing on my schedule is making a scene in which my relationship with Brick is revealed, I know the play. Dull heroine meets flirty guy, dull heroine becomes target of all whores that want to have sex with flirty guy, dull heroine's life gets destroyed for flirty guy.

I've seen it to many times to do the same.

Especially if flirty guy is the asshole red Rowdy.

I think Alice yelled at me when I stud up and leave the classroom, I'm not sure, my only concern now is watching how fast I walk, if someone sees me walking fast they're going to suspect, if I'm trying to hide my Powerpuff Girl status, that is not the way.

Lay my back on a tree nearby and slide until touching the floor. Take big breaths, I need it. I hide my face between my knees. I wasn't prepared for this confrontation, not even the fact that he was going to be in my life again, one day without seen him is enough to think he has disappeared for ever.

"Are you okay?" rise my thumb to answer. I feel like shit for acting like Brick. "Blossom?"

"I'm fine, Alex, really" I smile at him.

There's a shadow across his Alexander's eyes, those beautiful and warm purple eyes, the don't smile and it's because a huff, do I have five years old? No, I'm almost twenty, grow the hell up Blossom.

"I'm sick but you can't help me, you know what I mean?" he blinks surprised. His cheeks coloring red, he sighs and look to the floor. Embarrassed.

"I could… take you to the nursery in my arms, they'll help you"

I laugh out loud, without thinking in what others my think. I remember someday I was like this, with someone I thought I loved.

 _Here we go, Pandora's box is open._

I loved to spend hours sit in the branch of a tree with him, just talking, it was important to be together. Yes, I was that kind of girl, the one who loves any teeny tiny detail of her boyfriend, even if I saw him two seconds I was happy, I was that kind of girlfriend. I liked to be it, the one who think just "found" true love.

The stupid allows everyone to laugh at her face.

That's what happens when I open my Pandora's box, my mood gets nasty. My natural smile disappears, and I show the fake, pretending it doesn't hurt, open the wound reminds me why I have to avoid be that girl again. Why does love has to be so hard? That, that changes people.

Takes out the worst of everyone and the best, what makes it dangerous, is not knowing what's left.

"Let's forget nursey, I'm hungry"

"Should I take you in my arms?"

"Only if you're whiling to" I joke shrugging. Is good to know my Pandora's box only affects me, it can't mess everybody's mood.

Alexander carries me in his arms like a princess, I've never been carried this way before, it's strange and cute, I can feel his muscles in the back and in the legs, besides, he's close enough to smell his perfume, Armani, maybe. It has to be Armani, it smells to good.

 **==== • • • ====**

Here we are, time to eat, a family time, talk about what ever happened to you in school and remembered something funny to laugh, or cry, or complain, or whatever. But me. What for? It's not like I want to see my sisters and listen how hard it is to Buttercup be in the rugby team being a woman, or Bubbles complain how much being a cheerleader exhausts her. Nothing like that.

Actually, I rather be home right now, cooking for me and my sisters, listening about rugby and cheerleaders, I would give literally anything to be home instead a pet shop with Brick. Anywhere but here.

What did I do to Alice to get so punished like this? Please, that talking with her about my meal with Alexander hasn't made her mad. She noticed and ask about it. Neither the accident in chemistry, she blew up the flask with the wrong material. Been trapped in the chemistry closet wasn't the motive either, although we found some very explosive and toxic stuff inside, something Alice will obviously use to kidnap someone.

What was it then?

"Do you use to ignore people when they talk to you, Pinky?"

I look at Brick from the bottom to the top before turning around and changing hall.

"Only if they look like you, _Bricky Poo_ " I answer. Using Princess's voice at the age of twelve, shrill and squeaky, besides the ridiculous nickname she gave him.

Tense his jaws. Point for me.

This has to be the fourth store we go to, fourth time they say they don't have a tank that big. How can I blame them? A cute simple wall fishbowl of sixty centimeters is the larger we have find, in one of those stores you can get supplies for pets. I doubt we find one with the dimensions Alice asked. That little lunatic said she wanted a fishbowl a.k.a tank, of nine feet per one feet. Where on earth you find that?

Brick isn't helping either, he just had his hands on his pockets, looking at whatever-he-could-be-more-interesting. He has delegated me the job of asking questions, he came late to class 'cause he didn't want to pay anything, the only reason why he's here with me, is because Alice said so, she said that if he didn't come with me, he will pay everything.

What a lazy he is.

"What's wrong, _Blossy_ , Damien doesn't know how to satisfices a ridiculous Powerpuff like you?" I feel his smirk stock in my back. That bloody jerk born from a toilet know where and how hit.

"Guess what? He does, so much better than you could. After all, he got two. And you? Princess is the only one that think being with you, all the other women happens to have… better taste." Of course, I know how to play his game. If he wants to provoke me, he has to do better than that. I won't allow anyone to think he can play me like a doll, not again.

I want to go. Finish this stupid trip and go back home, sink my head in water and then lay down on my bed until spring. I want to go back when Brick wasn't in my life.

"Lady, wait!" a soft voice yells at my back. Let go the door, looking for the woman calling me. Is the girl in the counter, she looks agitated and she's not wearing her cap. She takes big breath and gives me a piece of paper, there's a number and a name written, besides the stores name. "Call here to ask a fishbowl the size you need it, I could say which… umm…, say you go from us and they'll give you a discount… umm.., sorry, I wish I could help you more.

I read the information. The name of the person I must contact is complicated, maybe European, or maybe the Netherlands, it has a prefix I don't know, it's not American, so I don't know.

"Au contraire, is very helpful, thanks… Sophie" kindly smile. Is a really fortune that all employees carry their names in the uniform.

We go out the store to Brick's car.

How could be the minimum size so shipping is free? No, wrong questions. Reorder your priorities, Blossom. How much will cost? I hope not too much, we have to buy it ourselves, and it has to be definitely dollars, if the price is euros we're doom. Ok, let's let everybody know the news, we need to know if they want us to make the call. I go on Brick's car and wait for him to turn it on.

I reach my phone to send a text to Alice, she probably will say yes. If she says so now will be awesome, in case shipping may be late, if I call, I risk myself to be too expensive. I'm afraid I have to pay it all. It's better to know what's is coming next.

"What now?" try to keep my eyes on the screen.

"Now I go home. I don't want to delay pizza delivery, what kind of monster will I be?" push the send button. C'mon Blossom, half hour until you get home, I can handle half hour. It's not difficult to keep self-control as long as possible.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, pinky."

 **==== • • • ====**

Finally!

Close the door of my room heavily and float to my bed. Stuck my face between my pillows and set free the air stuck in my lungs. I can no more, I just can take any more today… what time is it? Judging by the sky I say five o'clock, but my mind says seven. I'll check, if it is too late, which y doubt, I just took of the shoes and sleep until tomorrow.

Search in the table near my bed the clock, I pull it to the edge and look at the time. Let's see… big one is minutes, small one is hours… if the small is in the seven and the big one in the one is five minutes past seven. Thanks mind, for not playing with my heart like the sky does. Is early, to early, I'll take a shower, then go down to have dinner. I miss my sisters faces, is this huff last long enough?

Eyup, four months since tomorrow.

Months.

Wow, it's hard to believe that four month ago I found Bubbles with Damien, in Damien's bed. Pretending nothing wrong was going on between them, pretending none of them knew exactly what they were doing. Four months ago, I found myself lost in a web of lies, so big and well done it was impossible no see the knots holding it.

Could it be that I am the problem?

Did I really turn in the kind of person that nobody wants near? Because I can't find any explanation, I tried so many different ways no one helps me understand what I did. For what sin I've been judge for? What was my crime? Based on what… base on what is karma feeding?

It's unknown. Whatever the mistake I've made in the past is, I won't be forgiven.

"Hey, zombie!" I let the clock in it's place. Buttercup is standing in the door, laying on it, surely. I can't see her, so is a supposition. "Dinner is ready if you wanna come down and…"

"What was it, BC?"

I asked so snappish as it was written in my mind. No filter. I wouldn't surprise is Buttercup answer «what?».

"What was what, Blossom? You okay?"

"What did I do so awful and unforgivable, that you and Bubbles decided not to tell anything when Damien started cheating on me? What was it?"

Buttercup mumbles an answer, I think. She growls and finally leave the room, I hear her grumble in the hallway till the stair. I could follow her and figure it out what she doesn't want to tell me, or I could turn the page. I close my eyes before tears fall. They damp my cheeks, loosing on the pillows.

Without help I start to cry. I'm not as strong as I thought. My heart can't face the truth, I haven't let the scar heal properly. it's open, again.

I cry, really cry, all the time I need to get free of this weight call ignored, just enough to go downstairs and eat.

Look myself in the mirror, pink helps to conceal the red eyes, hope it works in dinner. Inhale and exhale. Walk downstairs to dining room, unable to ignore my heart beat, ignoring the noises. The mumbling of Buttercup keeps rolling all over my head, trying to find some logic in that, assemble the pieces, with no results.

"…py you've come, hon"

Hon? She wouldn't…

My heart stops and my feet get stuck on the floor, I'm few steps away. Something makes me really nervous, there's someone else in home, not dad, he never uses that word. Twenty years old and we still are his little girls, his babies. Buttercup is to manly to say it, that could only be Bubbles, which means…

"I said I come, sweet, and here I am"

Damien.

There's a furious knot on my throat.

Fuck! Why?! Knowing how bad it makes me feel living the same lie over and over, knowing I'm the rancor one… why Bubbles invite him over? Throw salt to the wound, like if my day hasn't been shitting already, she need to remind me:

 _Pay your sins, Blossom._

I hold to the wall, my legs are jelly, my body is to heavy, courage is overwhelming me more and more. Why can't my body answer me? I need to get out of here… I need…

 _FUCK!_

An adrenaline shot takes me off the carpet, close my hands in fist, sticking my nails in the palm of my hands, I fly to my room and close quietly the door, to many sound for one day. Lay my back on the wood. Hit my head not once, not twice, thirty times until my mind is clear. Until my mental palace is in order and quiet.

My tears are full or rage.

Tears fall in my face like waterfall, constant and devastator. I am the only one I try to fool, just me. It hurts. Like it or not, take it or not as the only truth, I still love him. After forth months, he's stocked in my heart like if he had destroyed my yesterday, his presence hasn't vanished not even a bit in four months, his smile appears in my mind and warm my heart. Four month it's not enough to forget three years of happiness.

Cry with nonstop until I fall asleep.

 **==== • • • ====**

 _[…]It's a relief school day has ended, finally. Almost ten hours in school, ten! Just to make clear, I am not complying, of course not. But being that much sitting in a classroom with so many familiar faces begins to be boring. Naturally, a genius like me, with people I have known since forever, that loves me for what I am can't see it the same way, I am not disparaging them. Never! I just want a challenge. You know? Someone complicated and so full of mysteries that I have to spend an entire day to solve them and figure it out how it is._

 _A mystery._

 _My very own James Moriarty… on a second thought, no. I don't want a Moriarty. In books Moriarty is the perfect villain, the archenemy every superhero needs, and it's perfect for Sherlock, just him. No one could face him the way he does._

 _Irene Adler works too, a friend with a stunning personality and smart, each conversation will be like a ping pong game, where we make a question that leads to another, ping, she says something, pong, I answer with a question. Ping, she clarifies and propose another problem, pong, I solve it and she inquiries about something else. It will be perfect!_

 _Just thinking about it makes my skin bristle. What overwhelming sensation, the emotion for the unknown, wait for something to happened without knowing the consequences, is what I like the most of being a Powerpuff Girl._

 _The unknown future._

 _Or should I say, known. Since villains decided to retire and use their life's in something else, live in Townsville doesn't taste the same, two years ago it was good, now is boring and nothing more. I miss the chase, the troubles, the red phone to sound and the mayor talking with his old man voice:_

" _Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls, there's a monster destroying Townsville!"_

 _I would answer, like always when I picked up the phone:_

" _We're on our way, mayor!"_

 _Now there's nothing of that. The call we get are from the police, asking for help to contain some criminal trying to assault the bank, deactivate a bomb. Normal people jobs. That's the only reason why the direct line sound, nothing else. Being a superhero is cool when you can face someone and make it worth it. I hate to say this, the Rowdy where the only one left to save city and give crime meaning. Since they disappeared, there's quiet and peace._

 _I hate calm. Leave superhero workless._

 _Anywho, I'd better hurry to Damien's before sunset, his mother invented me to dinner and I don't want to fail._

 _Hold my backpack on my back before the fly. Professor says I tend to fly a lot lately, I can't help it, I like the freedom in the air, knowing that I am unreachable up here. Fly is the freedom I need. I'll walk when need it, for now fly is everything. Besides, makes the way a lot faster, Damien's is half hour since high school. He got early because… we… Dam doesn't take extra classes, that's why he left early._

" _Blossom! Good thing you're here, it's a bit early, actually. Come in, darling, Damien is in his room, dinner will be ready in no time" I shrug my nose when Mrs. Hound touches it. She has done it since Damien introduces us. I think she does it just for being a mother, it has to be instinct of something like that. I like her doing it._

" _Thanks, Mrs. Hound, if you need any help let me know, I'll do it gladly."_

" _Make the visit help? Never, darling" she says goodbye waving her hand._

 _Each try is hopeless, she will never allow me to help her as long I am his son's girlfriend. I better go up, before he starts playing his videogames and becomes impossible to ask him to stop. I leave mi back in a chair, were everyone in this house leave everything. I rest my hand on my shoulder, it's just me, but I don't like to see Damien looking like the school council president as usual._

 _Play with my fringe, then open the door._

" _Hey, Dam, you better turn off that computer, you mother says dinner is… Damien?"_

 _My throat dries at the moment I step on his room. Mi boyfriend is not alone. The guy who's always alone in his room when I come, is not. He hasn't even realized I am here, the music is too loud, so he could even hear anything I just say._

 _Sit in his bed, his head looking at the roof sighting strongly, just the music avoids the sound to go out these four walls. Lean forward him there's a girl, her back going up and down, making clear what she's doing. Damien enjoys the blowjob that whore is giving him. Both of the so out of reality they'll never notice me. Like the idiot I am looking at them unable to do anything._

 _With my lips strongly closed so they won't hear the crying moans of my throat. Pretending nothing wrong is happening. I hold the handle to hard that bends under my fingers. My jaws tremble, yet here I am, unable to speak._

" _Ah, Bubbles!"_

 _Who?_

 _Pain of betrayal is stronger than me, I break the metal handle, attracting their attention._

 _Damien's face is pure horror, and the slut, the traitor now I recognize as my sister, lose color. Pulls the bed sheets to cover her naked body, hiding behind Damien._

" _Please, do not stop for me"[…]_

 **==== • • • ====**

I wake up covered in sweat.

My heart beat rising, and the cloths glued to my skin. It's not summer, but I'm dying in heat. The beats of my heart shout on the back of my head, the usual drumming of my life. Sweat is refreshing my body, but it can't erase the heat.

I was defeated by my cry and fell asleep, in the floor, my back still laid in the door, maybe that avoid anyone to come in. I look around, trying to find something familiar, help my mind to come back to reality, close once again the Pandora's box and save it where it belongs.

Wander the wall in front of me, the night table, curtains, wind… did I let the window open? I can't remember. Not even the time on the clock when I sleep, it couldn't be too early, night has fallen, and moon is at her pick. Light coming in through the open window. I better close it.

My body feels heavy, it feels like it isn't mine.

Somehow, I get up on my feet, now I understand why floor isn't awesome for sleeping, it gives you a nasty pain in the back, that someone has stolen two cervical, besides the neck, I know my posture is right, but my neck feels bent.

I close the window and the curtains too. In seconds, my room gets darker, a part of it. I see the blink of something behind me. Turn to the left, to my bed. There's a box in the pillows. Lined with some metallic paper, that's why it can shine, in top of it there is a bow, don't know the color or shape. I'm sure of something, it's not from any store, someone _knotted_ it to the box. My feet walk to the bed and I sit on the edge. I drag it towards me. Damn, it's heavy.

My hands are shaking, looking for the freaking bow, when pull one of the sides, it doesn't make any sound, paper or rubbing of a tie. Remove the top hoping inside there is nothing more than rocks, that this is just a joke.

And it's not. My stomach turns all the way around and me throats closes. I cover it again. Letting the nausea to fade away. It doesn't, so a run to the bathroom and vomit. I won't be able to forget what is inside that box, it's nasty and sick content.

Be brave, Blossom. Open the box, take the paper and close it.

Easier said than done. I don't know where the strength comes, or the courage comes, open the top just enough to my hand to get through and take the piece of paper on top of all that, knot the tie again, trying to run.

« _Humans are graceful, but you are ten time graceful than them. Look and remember, you, the perfect one, can go beyond words._ »

It feels like someone is pushing my stomach. There's a rope around it and they pull strong. A cold runs my back to the neck, where I'm weaker than ever. Human grace? I know there are some that wants to show what they mean.

Which I do not understand, is how a box full of human eyes can show nothing. Just the need of puke. It must be the same weirdo that call yesterday, no one else.

 _But why me?_

What kind of power does someone has to really freak me out? Is terrifying, human's strength to take down others, two days have been enough. One call. One 'gift'.

They have weakened me within two days.

* * *

 **There's some things I want to say about this particular chapter, first one: Bubbles is a bitch. Second one: now I take a second look, Jason is pretty handsome.**

 **Well, I don't have so many time to talk and say a monologue as I loved to, I have a projecto I need to finish for tomorrow and there's like half of it missing, so I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, that the end has made you feel weird and, mostly, do not ignore this stalker, he's important to the plot.**

 **This is all for me, see you in the next chapter. Again, so, so sorry if there are some weird words, or some mistakes in grammar, I'm doing my bes.**

 **LD.**


End file.
